


Picture

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, The Middle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how much do Benedict Cumberbatch and Charlie McDermott look alike? This much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only person to see how much these two look alike. There's probably better pictures out there to prove it, but these are the best ones I could find at the moment. They even kinda act like each other on the shows - kinda. (Pictures come from Google.)

[](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCN_vxJfn6sYCFQcOkgodT6cIVQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.collegemagazine.com%2F21-years-young-in-hollywood-charlie-mcdermott%2F&ei=oXytVZ-bBoecyATPzqKoBQ&bvm=bv.98197061,d.cGU&psig=AFQjCNEd_3vH5v_eEnUdMOnFKFshsWGTiw&ust=1437518737813722) [](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCNP8mavn6sYCFQZXkgodTf0I-Q&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsherlock.boardhost.com%2Fviewtopic.php%3Fid%3D1321%26p%3D73&ei=ynytVdPvFIauyQTN-qPIDw&bvm=bv.98197061,d.cGU&psig=AFQjCNFFa3ffKScQNV1G0UcI2wlgfeeDqw&ust=1437519087469923)

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCL2VlOfn6sYCFcQTkgodl4EIEA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fgriftonian%2Fcharlie-mcdermott%2F&ei=SH2tVb3RBMSnyASXg6KAAQ&bvm=bv.98197061,d.cGU&psig=AFQjCNEd_3vH5v_eEnUdMOnFKFshsWGTiw&ust=1437518737813722) [ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCIbi3uXp6sYCFY0Zkgod0usOjg&url=http%3A%2F%2Fadubs132.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F15187282214%2Fi-never-noticed-bens-chest-hair-before&ei=XX-tVca_O42zyATS17vwCA&psig=AFQjCNEZ-C4bo1hRVctkzDUI__pnC5kUHQ&ust=1437520034854902) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCPXz88_p6sYCFchBkgodOfoJWQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fkyramort%2Fsherlocked%2F&ei=MH-tVfWbC8iDyQS59KfIBQ&psig=AFQjCNEZ-C4bo1hRVctkzDUI__pnC5kUHQ&ust=1437520034854902) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCPXz88_p6sYCFchBkgodOfoJWQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fkyramort%2Fsherlocked%2F&ei=MH-tVfWbC8iDyQS59KfIBQ&psig=AFQjCNEZ-C4bo1hRVctkzDUI__pnC5kUHQ&ust=1437520034854902)


End file.
